Dogs in Heat
by GeistCorsola
Summary: Greece kidnaps Japan and attempts to have some fun. Turkey stops by and can't help but join in. YAOI THREESOME TurkeyJapanGreece OneShot


Japan opened his eyes cutely and wearily. Since when had he fallen asleep? He couldn't remember falling asleep at all! When his vision began to adjust, he realized that he still couldn't see. There seemed to be something over his eyes. He was lying on a soft surface, and his hands were tied up above his head. Japan began to panic.

"H-hello? What's going on?" he called out nervously. He felt a chill, then realized that his clothing had been removed. It had been replaced by something small and tight around his groin. He shifted uncomfortably. "Hello…?"

"Hello." Japan gasped.

"You're probably wondering why you're tied up. You see, I've had my eye on you for a long time, and I've really wanted to do this. Really badly…"

"D-do what?" Japan exclaimed worriedly. The voice sighed, and his kidnapper leaned down onto his body slowly, and Japan gasped, embarrassed, as the man whispered into his ear seductively, "I want to pound and ravage your ass like a dog in heat…"

Japan blushed so hard that it looked like his head might explode. "G-Greece, why…!" Greece was taken aback. "H-how did you know?"

"I recognized your voice, of course!" Japan replied nervously. Greece facepalmed. "Oh, crap… shit, shit, shit…"

Suddenly, Japan heard the door fly open, and Turkey's voice sounded out loudly and in a panic. "Greece, Greece! Japan's missing! Have you…" Turkey paused. "What the hell."

"T-Turkey?" Japan called out hopefully. Had he been saved?

Turkey slammed Greece up against the wall. "What the hell are you doing to him!" he snarled. Greece replied in a cold tone, "I was going to screw him. Seriously, it's not my fault that he's too fucking moe to resist. Just admit it, you want him as much as I do. You love seeing him in chains."

Turkey nervously peered over at Japan. His beautiful, soft skin was exposed, covered only by thin, laced lingerie… Turkey shuddered. Greece was right. How was it that he looked so… rapeable?

"What… do you expect me to just let you have him? No way."

"What do you intend to do to stop…"

"You have to share him," Turkey replied hastily. He knew he was going to regret this, but... how could he resist?

"Share? At the same time?"

Turkey nodded. "Yeah. Or, I could call the cops on you…"

Greece paused, annoyed. "No, this is fine."

Footsteps. Japan flushed crimson. "T-Turkey…? Greece? Are you…" he was cut off by Greece's tongue sliding into his mouth and snaking around his warm tongue. He cried out cutely and helplessly, making both the men shudder.

As Greece explored Japan's mouth and began to work his nipples, Turkey gulped excitedly and slowly began to pull off the lingerie. Japan's adorable cock was twitching from Greece's advances. Curious and turned on, Turkey began slowly stroking it. Japan let out a series of small, adorable sighs, and Turkey groaned.

Greece began biting playfully at Japan's nipple, tugging at it with his teeth and massaging it in circles with his tongue while tweaking the other one teasingly. Meanwhile, Turkey speeded up his stroking to tugs and he could sense the change in Japan's voice, and could tell that Japan was enjoying it as well. He began to speed up, and Japan moaned louder and more erotically. Oh, yes, this was going to be very fun.

They turned Japan over onto his chest, while Greece whispered sweet nothings into his ears. "You've been a very bad boy… you're going to be harshly punished…" he whispered in his deep, hot voice. Japan whimpered. "This is going to be a very… long, hard discipline…"

"Oh, god…" Japan whimpered softly. Turkey licked the head of his dick, and Japan whimpered once again. Enjoying this, Turkey played with the slit with his tongue and teeth, tugging at the flap and fondling it with his warm, wet instrument. Japan's soft chorus of moans turned both men on, and Greece pulled his head over to Japan's tight ass and inserted his tongue into the hole, massaging the inside with an artful and passionate precision, piercing deeply as only an experienced tongue could do. Turkey now engulfed Japan's erect penis with his mouth, moving up and down, dragging his tongue back and forth gently. Japan swelled and it was almost too much to bear. It felt truly amazing. His back began to arch and his toes began to curl as his moans grew louder. He was unable to suppress them.

Greece, unable to wait anymore, thrust inside him and Japan groaned with pleasure. "Hey!" Turkey snapped. Greece couldn't hear him, intensely pleasured as he began riding Japan, his ass becoming tighter with each thrust.

"Ahh… noo…!" Japan pleaded adorably. "Greece, no… i-it's too big…! It hurts…" Greece grunted in reply, too turned on by now to stop. Without warning, be began thrusting hard, and Japan gasped and moaned louder than ever, pleasure coursing throughout his body, chills running up his spine. The sound of the skin slapping roughly was a huge turn-on as well, and Japan couldn't help himself. "Ahh… yes…! Please, harder, please… oh, god…" Greece smiled, satisfied and aroused, as he continued thrusting, bringing it to a rough pace when he was interrupted by Turkey trying to squeeze in next to him. "The hell!"

"We share him," Turkey snapped. Too desperate to refuse, Greece had to comply. Turkey and Greece thrust their cocks in together for the first time and it took Japan's breath away. "Ahh… it's stretching so much…!" he whimpered. It took a little while because both were thrusting at different rates, but they started up a pace, and Turkey reached around and began to pump Japan's cock as the two men repeatedly thrust their long, huge, hot cocks into Japan, the cocks rubbing together and giving all three pleasure they had never imagined possible. All three chorused loudly, grunts, moans, and groans, as they climaxed. Turkey came first, and the feeling of the hot, wet cum splashing all over Greece's dick forced him to cum as well. Japan was the last, but his climax was just as sweet, nearly screaming in pleasure as his semen spluttered across the sheets and all over Turkey's big, strong hand.

The three men collapsed, breathing heavily, one on either side of Japan. They both wrapped their arms around him defensively and lovingly as they caught their breath.

"How was your first time, Japan?" Greece whispered lovingly, kissing the side of his head. "Was it good?"

"Mm." Japan nodded shyly as Turkey removed the blindfold, grinning. "We definitely need to do this again sometime."

"I agree."


End file.
